


Until They Drink The Wine

by emh19



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Also Lexa speaks German, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But so is Clarke sooo, F/F, Lets be honest probs lots of smut, Lexa is kinda a boxer, Lexa might also be a tiny bit rich, Raven is a smol bean, a little bit of angst but not to much, and Octavia is protective, even though Clarke is a lover not a fighter, mainly fluff, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emh19/pseuds/emh19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke can't get the job she want and desperately needs. Lexa is cruising through life wondering what curve ball life is gonna throw at her. Raven is seriously in love with Octavia but she is too proud to say it. Octavia is having an identity crisis and turns to her friends to find solace. </p><p>AKA. Modern AU where things happen in a rube goldburg like chain of events<br/>(i suck at summaries please just give it a go)<br/>Title from 'House on a Hill' by the pretty reckless</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Multi chapter fic so please be kind, always open to constructive criticism though

Clarke walked into her apartment building a scowl on her face, she had just been rejected from the third art gallery this week and all she wanted to do was change into some comfortable clothes and hit something. As she stepped into the elevator she pulled out her phone to call Raven “what’s up Princess, how did the interview go?” Raven said through the phone sounding as chipper as Clarke was feeling pissed “It went shit Raven, so drag your ass off your couch and meet me at the gym” Clarke snapped hanging up the phone before Raven could respond.

 Before the elevator doors could open all the way Clarke was rushing out and unlocking her door. As soon as she had gotten her door open she flopped down onto her bed and sighed “looks like I am destined to be a waitress forever” “you know that’s not true Griff you just need to keep trying” a voice chimes “what are you doing here Monty” Clarke asks “Raven called me after you hung up on her, said you didn’t get the job, said you might need a bit of a pick-me-up” he smirks pulling a bottle of vodka and a bag of weed out of his pockets, “as much as I would love to I need a different type of relaxation at the moment, thanks for the thought though Monty” she says sitting up and patting him on the back before walking into her bathroom to change.

“Ok them Griff but if you change your mind when you get back from getting the shit beaten out of you by Raven, you know where to find me” he says standing up and heading for the door, Clarke emerges from the bathroom in a loose tank top, a sports bra and basketball shorts “Thanks Monty, you’re the best” she say smushing him in a hug “you know if I wasn’t gay I think I might enjoy this” he laughs, Clarke hits him in the shoulder before pushing him out of her door then grabbing her gym bag and following him.

***

“Lex you need to loosen up, you’re too tense” Anya says setting her fighting stance “I know what I’m doing Anya, you need to remember I have been doing this longer than you” Lexa huffs throwing a punch that Anya easily blocks, Anya responds with a few quick jabs that Lexa dodges with ease. They continue like this for a while just throwing loose easy punches at each other and laughing as they taunt each other with each sloppy jab “come on Lex you need to land one hit at least to keep your pride” Anya taunts, before she can realize it Lexa grabs her and throws her on the ground “how is that for a hit?” she laughs, Anya just huffs and pushes her off “cheater”.

***

“Clarke you need to hurry the fuck up” Raven whines “ok I’m coming jeez calm your tits” Clarke says emerging from the bathroom. “dam Princess, looking good” Raven says winking before walking into the stall Clarke was just occupying, “thanks Raven, you aren’t too bad yourself” the blonde says washing her hands “just not too bad, wow Princess now I see why you can’t pull a chick” Raven yells through the door. “Wow thanks for reminding me dick head” Clarke mumbles, “sorry princess but it’s not my fault you are still bitter over Finn” Raven says exiting the cubicle. Clarke clenches her fists at her side trying not to get herself worked up “Raven lets go” she says grabbing Ravens arm and dragging her out of the restroom.

“Raven you need to try harder” Clarke grunts dodging another one of Raven’s punches “well Clarke if you wanted a challenge you should have called Octavia” Raven huffs blocking Clarkes kicks, “Octavia’s at Lincoln’s, I didn’t feel like bothering her” Clarke shrugs launching a few punches at Ravens gut. Raven try’s to dodge but is thrown off by Clarkes comment, she doubles over clutching her midsection “jeez Princess why did you have to say that?” Clarke drops her hands walking over to her “sorry Raven I didn’t know talking about O would throw you off so much” she says smirking her, “ok I’m done for today I’m talking a shower” Raven says before walking off.

***

Lexa had just finished her sparring session with Anya and was about to follow her into the shower rooms when she saw a short blonde girl punching one of the punching bags like it had killed her farther “ _Hey, ist alles in Ordnung?_ “ she says moving closer to the girl, the girl spins around quickly almost hitting her in the face “what? I don’t speak German“ the woman says giving Lexa a quick onceover “oh sorry, I just assumed you did from that striking head of blonde hair“ Lexa says giving the girl a onceover as well

”Well I don’t, so what where you trying to ask me?“ “Oh sorry I was just asking if you were alright” Lexa says subconsciously wetting her lips. This girl was stunning she was only wearing a sports bra and some basketball shorts, her hair was up in a ponytail and she had abs so pronounced Lexa was fairly sure she could wash her clothes on them. After a sigh the girl answered “yeah I’m fine just dealing with some stuff, my names Clarke by the way” she sticks out her hand Lexa takes it after a moment’s hesitation “Lexa, but there is better ways to vent frustration” she says “I personally like drinking myself into oblivion and venting to my equally drunk friends or family members” Clarke laughs at that comment.

Lexa smiles at the way her face lights up “I tried that the first few times, wasn’t super fond of it the next morning” Clarke huffs her more serious mood returning “well I better get going my friend will be finished by now so see you around maybe” Clarke says offering an awkward wave as she scuttles off into the change rooms. The little voice in the back of Lexa’s brain was telling her to follow, but she decided to not be a creep and just go home and shower there.

***

“Clarke what took you so long?” Raven asks when she walks into the changing rooms “oh you know just beating the shit out of a punching bag, no biggie” Clarke says shrugging “well I need some me time now so bye” Raven mutters jogging to her car “bye bitch” Clarke yells back before walking to her own car and driving back to her apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> Hey, ist alles in Ordnung? = Hello Miss are you okay


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bars are not the best palace to be

A week later and Clarke had been rejected from yet another art gallery “why is it so hard to get a simple fucking job O” Clarke whines laying her head in Octavia’s lap “I don’t know C, you are forgetting that I also don’t have a job” Octavia laughs as she starts to run her fingers through Clarks hair “you know what O, if I get rejected from one more gallery we are starting our own, you can be the security, Raven will be the repair-woman, Monty can be an artist with me, Jasper can run the food stand and Bellamy can handle the money.”

Octavia sighs, “as great as that sounds the only one of us with money is Jasper, and he only has that because of drugs” Clarke sits up throwing her a knowing glance “speaking of drugs when did Monty say he was going to get here?” She asks getting up off the couch and walking into the kitchen “oh yeah I forgot to tell you he is meeting us at The Ark” Octavia smiles awkwardly and slips into her room “god damit O!” Clarke yells before she too goes into her room to get ready.

***

The Ark was the hot new club in town Lexa calls it than not because she believes it but because all the advertising for it calls it that. She was sitting awkwardly at the bar watching Indra and Anya grind against weird bulky men who looked about ready to rip their clothes off, she was about ready to dry heave.

She spun around quickly when she felt a tap on her shoulder, the bartender just smiled and handed her a drink “from the young man over there” he says in a gruff voice pointing over to cleanly dressed young man who had a shit eating grin on his face, “ _verfickte Scheiße_ ” she mutters under her breath when she sees him approach her. “Hey pretty lady what’s a girl like you doing here all by yourself” he croons, Lexa wants to gag “ _Es tut mir leid, mein Englisch ist nicht sehr gut_ ” She says putting on the best German accent she can “no problem, _bist sehr hübsch, was machst du hier so allein?_ _”_ he says in near perfect German “ok well that was pointless” she says slipping back into English “so you can speak English, that’s good because I wouldn’t want to miss a single word that comes out of your pretty mouth” he says smiling so wide she feels like he might be made of clay.

“So what is such a pretty girl doing here all alone?” he asks for a third time, “I’m not here alone my friends are over there” Lexa says pointing to where Indra and Anya had been less than a minute ago “well there is no one there so how about we make like your friends and get out of here” he smirks trying to lay a hand on her thigh “don’t touch me” she snaps spinning her chair slightly “ohh a feisty one I like that” he sneers taking a sip of his drink.

***

Clarke enters the club flanked by Octavia on her left and Raven on her right, “so where did Monty and Jasper say they would be meeting us?” Clarke askes looking around the crowed bar for any familiar faces, “who cares let’s dance” Raven wops having already pre-gaming extensively with Wick her kinda boy toy. Without giving Clarke time to respond Raven drags Octavia into the sea of jumping and grinding bodies, Clarke sighs  walking over to the bar and ordering a beer, she was suddenly feeling very very sober.

During the process of drinking her third beer she heard an argument going on a few bar stools down, at first she thought nothing of it until she heard a distinct cry of ‘Don’t fucking touch me’. She quickly got up from her chair and walked down to see what the problem was, from her angle she could only see the back of a dude who was very obviously not understanding the very clear messages the girl he was harassing was sending. She hurried over to him and tapped him on the shoulder “what’s the problem over here?” she asks putting on her best authoritarian voice

“nothing is the problem Blondie, how about you fuck off and mind your own business” he shouts gruffly “well something obviously is the problem if I could hear this girl yelling at you from all the way down the bar” Clarke states flatly moving around to face him more face on.

It is only then when she notices the girl, she is tall, brunette, and has the greenest eyes she thinks she has ever seen. “Look here missy” the man starts but the brunette cuts him off “  _ich bin lesbisch, verdammt noch mal!_ _”,_ the man goes beet red in the face and yells back ” _Warum hast du mir so eine Scheiße vorgemacht?_ “.

As they keep going back and forth like than in a language that Clarke does not understand she really has time to admire the brunette girl, she had strikingly long legs that looked like they could have gone on forever, her hair was tied back into intricate braids that met at the nape of her neck, her make-up was subtle and barely visible but it was enough to accentuate her features.

By the time Clarke had tuned back into the conversation the creepy man had left in a huff and the brunette was staring at her, “uhh hey sorry for jumping in there I just felt the need to put the douche in his place” Clarke says blushing and turning to stare at her feet. She feels a soft hand lifting her chin to look into those emerald green eyes “it’s no problem Clarke, it’s nice to know that you stick up for girls in bars” she mutters softly letting go of Clarkes chin, Clarke then against her own better judgement places her hands on the other girls face and pulls her in for a kiss.

***

Lexa reels for a second before reciprocating the kiss with vigor only present because of the alcohol in her system. When Clarke pulls away, a cute flush on her cheeks, she grabs Lexa’s hand and drags her out of the bar and pushes her up against the wall of the first semi private ally way they find. Lexa quickly flips them so she is pushing the blonde into the wall, and pushing her knee right where Clarke wants it. Lexa pulls away after a the small moans Clarke was making turn into louder more prominent moans “how about we move this somewhere a little more private” she husks “I think that is a great idea” Clarke pants before pushing herself off the wall and dragging Lexa towards her apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations(not exsact)  
> verfickte Scheiße = Fucking Shit  
> Es tut mir leid, mein Englisch ist nicht sehr gut = I'm sorry , my English is not very good  
> "Du bist sehr hübsch, was machst du hier so allein? = you are very pretty, what are you doing here by yourself  
> ich bin lesbisch, verdammt noch mal! = I'm a lesbian for fucks sake  
> Warum hast du mir so eine Scheiße vorgemacht? = Why did you lead me on with such bullshit?
> 
> You can request stuff or submit promps at my tumblr This-may-be-a-url.Tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke sin like the sinners they are. Anya is a literal child and Raven is trying to flirt

As soon as they enter into the apartment Lexa is pushed up against the door with Clarke’s knee pushed up in her crotch. “Clarke” Lexa breathes putting emphasis on the ‘K’. Clarke just pushes harder against her and starts to nip at her neck, “Clarke bed now” Lexa husks pushing her back until her legs hit the bed and she falls backwards.

Now that Lexa was in control she quickly pulled Clarke’s shirt over her head and pulls her into a sloppy kiss. When Lexa pulls away briefly to pull her own shirt over her head Clarke stares, with eyes of lust up at her “You look like a god” she comments running her hands over Lexa’s abs “if I’m a god then you’re an angel” she says before returning her lips to Clarke’s and sliding her hands behind Clarke’s back to un-hook her bra. As soon as Clarke’s bra is gone she flips them over so that she is on top. “I’m always on top” she whispers into Lexa’s ear lightly nipping on her ear lobe. Lexa moans as Clarke starts to move her mouth down her neck and chest, “please, Clarke, just fuck me” she whines pulling Clarke back up to meet her in a greedy kiss.

Clarke pulls away from the kiss and slowly moves her hands down Lexa’s body until she reaches the place Lexa wants her most. “Clarke” Lexa whines rolling her hips and trying to find any bit of pressure “Beg for it” Clarke groans slowly running her fingers through Lexa’s folds, “Please Clarke, please fuck me I need you inside me” Lexa begs moving her hands to tangle them in Clarke’s hair and raising her hips.

Clarke starts to move her fingers to circle Lexa’s clit, “more Clarke more please” Lexa moans. Clarke smirks and moves her fingers to slip them into Lexa, Lexa responds with a loud moan rolling her hips into Clarke’s hand. As Lexa gets closer to her peak Clarke speeds up her movements with her hands “I’m so close, please don’t stop” she moans almost yells, “Come for me, come on come for me” Clarke husks in her ear. Lexa comes loudly, rutting her hips into Clarke’s hand to ride out her aftershocks.

Once Lexa had regained enough of herself to speak again she turned to Clarke “you’re good at that” she mumbles “I have been told that before” she chuckles laying down beside Lexa, “so I should probably go” Lexa says starting to move off the bed, “no stay It’s late and I don’t want you getting jumped” she says lazily wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her back on the bed “and maybe I will want you to return the favor later” she whispers into Lexa’s ear, Lexa shivers before settling down and drifting off.

***

Clarke wakes up with a pounding headache and an overwhelming urge to vomit, she quickly pulls herself out of bed, much to the displeasure of her head, and rushes to the bathroom before puking her guts out. She hears a groan from the bedroom “ _Scheiß auf den Kopf_ ”, “ _Warum habe ich so viel trinken_ ”. The groaning and mumbling stops abruptly with the slam of a door, Clark groans at the fact that she forgot she had a ‘bed buddy’ as Octavia calls them.

Clarke sits on the floor besides the toilet for about an hour before she hears the door to her apartment open “hey Clarkie poo, you here?” Raven yells Clarke just groans loudly in response, “hey princess need some help there” Raven laughes “fuck off Raven” Clarke groans “ok, ok fine just come on we are meeting O at that new diner downtown.”

Raven wraps her arm around Clarke’s waist and hoists her up before tossing her on the bed and going to get her some clean clothes “so Clarke who was that bed buddy of yours” Raven askes, throwing Clarke a tee-shirt and some jeans “I’m not sure, she must have known who I was though because she kept using my name” Clarke says shrugging.

***

“No Anya I will not come and pick you up from the creepy dude’s house” Lexa says into her phone, she is lying on her bed in her apartment she shares with Anya, “Lex please pick me up, I’m begging you” Anya whines through the phone “fine, send me the directions and I will be there soon” Lexa says dragging herself off the bed and walking out to her car “ _Vielen Dank Lexa_ ” She says before hanging up.Lexa sighs and sits in the car waiting for Anya to send the text. As soon as she gets it she starts up the car cranks the radio and tries to get there as quickly as possible without breaking any laws.

***

“Clarke I know that you have a killer hang over but that is no reason to put your hair in your coffee” Octavia says moving the coffee cup away from Clarke. “You must have really drank a fair bit without us to keep an eye on you” Raven says sending a wink over to Octavia “Raven we were no better we just have a better time handling our alcohol” Raven smirks at Octavia earning her a slap on the arm from Clarke.

“Were where you guys anyway, I never saw you again” Clarke asks “Oh you know, drinking, smoking, and being general rebels” Raven says casually “yeah Monty was a little sad that you did not go see him, Jasper however seemed happy to have one less person hounding him for drugs” Octavia adds.

“Well whatever I need to eat like now, where is our food?” Clarke says lifting her head “it should be out soon miss impatient” Octavia fake scolds. Clarke groans and sets her head back down on the table, “wake me up when the food comes” she murmurs “that dummy” Octavia says “that’s our girl” Raven responds.

***

“Anya no we have food at home we are not stopping” Lexa says not taking her eyes off the road. “but Lexxxxx” Anya whines “Anya you sound like a child” “if I was a child you would probably stop for food” Anya pouts “You know what Anya if you pay for both of our meals we can stop” Lexa says turning into the parking lot of a diner “woo yes Lex I will, you’re the best” she kisses Lexa’s cheek before rushing in to claim a booth “she’s a child a literal child” Lexa mumbles slowly climbing out of the car.

The greeter at the door waved to her as she walked in, she pointed to Anya as she walked over “happy now Anya” she asks sliding into the booth across from her. “Yes I am very happy Lex, thanks for asking”, Lexa rolls her eyes before picking up the menu and scanning over it. She had never been here before but she had heard from Indra that there pancakes where to die for.

“what can I get you lovely ladies” a voice askes, Lexa looks up at the waitress, she was young, red haired, she was attractive in all the conventional ways. “ahh yes could I please get the bacon and egg plate” Anya says not looking up at the server “what do you want Lex” “umm I think I will have the pancake platter” Lexa says handing her menu up to the waitress “ok then I’ll be right back with some coffee”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> Scheiße meine Kopf= Shit my head  
> Warum habe ich so viel trinken= Why did I drink so much  
> Vielen Dank =Thank you very much
> 
> You can send me request, feedback, and the like at my tumblr - this-may-be-a-url.tumblr.com  
> Comments are always welcome as is constructive criticism

**Author's Note:**

> Translations  
> Hallo Miss bist du in Ordnung = Hello Miss are you okay


End file.
